With the continuous development of display technologies, flexible display has been gained more and more popularities among users. The flexible display is mainly characterized by that, a display screen itself is flexible in both of a display state and a non-display state, which on one aspect facilitates folding the flexible display under the non-display state and on the other aspect achieves displaying function when the display screen is bent into different shapes according to different demands.
However, when the flexible display in a bent state is unfolded again for use, a display surface thereof may be not quite flat, which may affect the display effect of the display.